Je T'aime
by amberdowny
Summary: I want you, I need you, but there ain't no way I'm ever gonna love you [not a songfic!] BrianCurt


Title: Je t'aime

Author: SP

Rating: M

Pairing: Curt/Brian

Disclaimer: Todd Haynes. Not me. sigh

Summary: I want you, I need you, but there ain't no way I'm ever gonna love you. Not a songfic.

A/N: Obviously, I was inspired by the Meat Loaf song "Two Out of Three Ain't Bad". Please pardon my French; I'm only in my second year.

Dedication: For Daddy, as are all things.

Curt got a kick out of listening to languages other than English. Oh, of course he knew a few words in French and Spanish, and he knew vulgar words in about ten, but he didn't know anything that was really useful or really nice.

When he learned that Brian spoke French nearly fluently, he was amused, and sometimes asked Brian to repeat things in French for the hell of it. Even more amusing was that if he really listened to what Brian tended to mutter under his breath after one of the members of entourage said something, he could make out that it was French Brian was muttering.

"_Espece de vache,_" he muttered once after Shannon had reminded him that Jerry wanted to see him.

"What was that?" Curt had asked with a grin.

Brian flushed dully at being caught, and muttered, "A loose translation would be 'you bitch', I suppose."

"What about a literal translation?"

Brian almost giggled. "Well, 'species of cow', actually."

Curt snorted. "And that's so insulting."

Brian shrugged. "That's why most things aren't translated literally. Now, I ought to see what Jerry wants."

Curt had never found out what Jerry wanted, now that he thought on it. He didn't particularly care either.

"You don't seem interested," Brian said accusingly.

"Sorry," Curt replied.

Brian raised his eyebrows. "'Sorry' is what you say when you're not paying attention to a conversation, not when you're completely disinterested in sex."

"I'm sorry," Curt said again. "I'm not disinterested. I'm just…thinking."

"That you are even _able_ to think is a strike against my ability to perform fellatio."

Curt grinned despite himself. "Then maybe you should let someone better qualified take over," he suggested, before grabbing Brian and pulling him up to capture his mouth in a hard kiss. He then rolled the two of them over so that Brian was pinned to the mattress before sliding down Brian's body and engulfing his cock in his mouth.

Brian's muttering--which Curt hadn't been aware of until that moment--was cut off by a muffled gasp. God, thought Brian, Curt had a talented mouth. His tongue was swirling around the tip of Brian's cock and there was wet warmth surrounding the entire head and…Brian thrust into Curt's mouth, nearly overwhelmed by sensation.

He didn't really notice when he started to speak, and he didn't pay much attention to the words. "Je te veux j'ai besoin de toi je t'aime je te veux j'ai besoin de toi je t'aime," he repeated over and over, punctuating his words with sharp inhalations.

Curt had no idea what Brian was saying. He knew that 'je' meant 'I' but nothing beyond that. He struggled to commit Brian's words to memory so that he could find their definition later.

"You're…thinking…again," Brian panted.

Curt wanted to utter a scathing reply, but he knew that Brian would not appreciate it. Instead, he changed tactics, and took Brian deeper into his mouth. Curt wasn't able to deep throat, and quite honestly, he had no desire to learn. He suspected it had something to with his brother trying to make him do so and only choking him instead. Really, it was amazing that he was even able to give blow jobs at all.

Brian's fingers, which had twined into Curt's hair at some point, tightened. Curt got the message, and focused all of his attention on making Brian come. He lightly grazed the sensitive skin with his teeth as he slid his mouth up and down, knowing _exactly_ what that did to Brian.

Brian came, with a gasped approximation of Curt's name. Curt grinned and lifted his head. "Satisfied?"

"Not quite," Brian managed, panting, and then it was his turn to haul Curt up. He simultaneously kissed Curt and grabbed his cock. Curt, who had been brought almost to the brink of orgasm by Brian's mouth barely ten minutes earlier, surrendered easily.

Brian smiled lazily. "_Now_ I'm satisfied," he said, delicately licking at his hand.

Curt pounced on Brian and kissed him firmly.

----

It wasn't until the next day, while Brian was busy with being made up and photographed and who knew what else, that Curt remembered what Brian had been saying the night before. Since he had no idea how to even spell the words Brian had said, looking them up in a French-English dictionary was out. He realized that he'd have to ask Mandy, who was the only other person he knew of who spoke French.

He cringed. Mandy hated him, and he knew it. Oh, he didn't _blame_ her; he'd just rather ignore her and not give her further reason to hate him.

Eventually, his curiosity was enough that he decided to ask her anyway. Grateful for once that Brian had been kept busy all day, Curt found his way to the room a floor below that Mandy had moved into. He knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened.

After a moment, Mandy opened the door. "Oh," she said, fake British accent gone, "it's you."

Curt was speechless. She had opened the door clad only in a towel and didn't seem to care. Her hair clung wetly to her neck, and she was devoid of all makeup. Clearly, she wasn't as caught up in the glitter fever as everyone else was, or else she wouldn't have been seen like that.

"Well, what do you want?" she asked.

"Oh. Right," Curt said, consciously not looking anywhere but at Mandy's face. "Well, um, I was hoping you could translate something from French for me."

Mandy sighed, but replied, "Come in then, I'm not standing in the hall in a towel all day."

Curt stepped into the room, and Mandy closed the door behind him.

"What am I translating? Actually, _why_ am I translating? Brian speaks French perfectly well, you know."

"He's busy," Curt answered.

Mandy sighed. "Okay, shoot."

Curt grinned at the utter American-ness of Mandy's words, and then tried his best to repeat what Brian had said. "Um, je tehveh shay bez one da toi je tame."

Mandy burst out laughing. "You have the most horrible pronunciation," she declared. "Did you mean _je te veux, j'ai besoin de toi, je t'aime_?"

"Yes," Curt muttered.

"Brian said _I want you, I need you, I love you_," Mandy informed him.

Curt ducked his head. "I never said Brian said it…"

"Who else would? I need to get dressed."

Curt, understanding the underlying insult and command to leave, did so, and then wandered down the hall.

So Brian apparently wanted him, needed him, and loved him, or thought he did. Curt could live with that.

----

A couple weeks later, as they lay tangled together, Curt whispered to Brian, "I want you and need you and love you too." It had taken him that long to sort out what he felt. He had known he wanted Brian, and had known he needed Brian, but he was unsure if he loved him. Finally, he'd decided that yes, he did.

Brian glanced down at Curt, whose head was resting on his chest. "I didn't know you understood me," he replied.

"I didn't. I asked Mandy."

Touched that Curt had gone to the trouble of figuring out what Brian had muttered during sex, he pressed a kiss to Curt's temple. "_Je t'aime_," he whispered.

"_Je t'aime_ uh…" Curt trailed off, unsure of how to say 'too'.

"_Aussi_," Brian supplied.

"_Je t'aime aussi_."

----

Months later, as Curt rode toward the airport in a white limo, he decided that what Brian had meant was "I want you, I need you, but I'm never going to love you," because there was no way love could hurt this much.


End file.
